1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as a recording apparatus for recording on a recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as a recording paper or, simply, a paper) such as paper, sheet for OHP, or the like, recording apparatuses with forms having recording heads based on various recording methods have been proposed. There are recording heads of the wire dot type, thermo sensitive type, thermal copy transfer type, ink jet type, and the like.
Particularly, the ink jet type is highlighted as a silent recording method with low running costs because the ink is directly discharged onto a recording paper.
In such an ink jet recording apparatus, the recording is executed by a recording head of the serial type or the full multiple type and, at the same time, the recording paper is fed in a predetermined direction.
However, generally, in the recording apparatus, there is a case where the recording paper which was once fed in a predetermined direction is returned backward and the recording is performed at the returned position due to factors on a recording process or control. For instance, even in a recording apparatus which is installed in an electronic typewriter, there is a case where such a return process is executed because the typist forgot to print or the like.
However, since the ink jet recording apparatus uses a liquid ink as a recording agent, it takes a short time until the recorded ink is dried. Therefore, if the recording paper is returned in a state in which the ink is not fixed yet, there is a fear such that the conveying system and, further, the recording paper itself are polluted by the ink due to the contact between the recording medium conveying system and the unfixed portion of the recording paper and the quality of the data recorded on the recording paper is deteriorated due to rubbing or the like.